villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beautiful Fierce Females
The Beautiful Fierce Females (BFFs for short) was a villainous women's wrestling faction in NXT. The group started as a duo consisting of Summer Rae and Sasha Banks, but became a trio when Charlotte Flair aligned with the group. History On the August 28, 2013 episode of NXT, Summer Rae attacked Emma after losing a match to her, which led to Sasha Banks confronting Summer. Summer stated that all that mattered was that she was getting noticed, and she told Banks to make a statement in her upcoming match against Paige. On the September 11 edition of NXT, Sasha was defeated by NXT Women's Champion Paige in a non-title match, and later turned villainous by attacking Paige in the ring. Now aligned with Summer Rae, Sasha defeated Bayley in her first match as a heel two weeks later. After the match, Summer cut a promo calling herself and Banks the "Beautiful Fierce Females", or "BFFs"; with Rae also referring to Sasha as "The BOSS of NXT." On the October 16 edition of NXT, the BFFs received their first win as a team against Paige and Emma. The BFFs began to target Bayley on the November 6 edition of NXT, but Charlotte came to Bayley's aid. Despite this, Charlotte developed a heel persona due to her annoyance with Bayley's upbeat personality. The BFFs picked up another victory on the following week'','' this time defeating Bayley and Charlotte. During the match, Charlotte turned villainous by attacking Bayley and allowing Banks to pin Bayley for the victory. After the match ended, the evil Charlotte took her place as the newest member of the BFFs. On the December 11 edition of NXT, ''the BFFs defeated Bayley and Natalya to continue their unbeaten streak as a team. On the February 12, 2014 edition of ''NXT, the BFFs teamed with Alicia Fox in a losing effort to Emma, Natalya, and Bayley, after Fox was abandoned by Rae and Banks. On the March 6 edition of NXT, Charlotte competed in her first match as a villainess; a victorious outing against Emma. Both Charlotte and Sasha were entered in the second NXT Women's Championship Tournament, after the title became vacated when Paige won the WWE Divas Championship. In the quarterfinals, Sasha defeated Bayley and Charlotte defeated Emma. In the semifinals, Charlotte defeated Alexa Bliss while Sasha was defeated by Natalya. At NXT Takeover on May 29, Charlotte defeated Natalya to become the second-ever NXT Women's Champion. On the following week on NXT, Charlotte defeated Bayley after Summer Rae made her return to NXT and caused a distraction. Rae's return caused tension between the faction, which led to a pair of defeats for the group in singles matches. On the July 3 edition of NXT, Charlotte and Banks defeated Bayley and Becky Lynch in tag team action. After the match ended, Banks was attacked by Bayley, who stood up for Lynch, while Charlotte didn't interfere. In a backstage segment, Banks dissolved her partnership with Charlotte; putting an end to the BFFs. Category:Female Category:Wrestlers Category:Teams Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Partners in Crime Category:Dissolved Organizations